Five Nights And Deep Ties
by KuroNeko-DexHolder
Summary: Tres mejores amigas y fanaticas de Five Nights At Freddy's regresan a su ciudad natal y regresan su lugar favorito de pequeñas Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, y deciden comprobar si todo lo que se dice es real. Pero no esperaban encontrarse con algo más que los animatronics cambiados. Human!FNAFxOC's [BonniexOC]; [FreddyxOC]; [FoxyxOC] Se que el Summary apesta pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1: Un trabajo con sorpresas

KuroNeko: Hey~ qué onda? Aquí KuroNeko con su primer Fanfic~~ éste lo hice con ayuda de mis primas, las cuales trabajaran junto con mi OC en este Fic w, Ok, ya, calmándome-

Mayra: Hey, te vas a tomar mucho? Si alguien entró es porque quiere leer el fic, no tus tonterías, puedes pasar al Copyright y la historia?

Flor: Ehh...parece que KuroNeko sigue emocionada...si sigue saltando y girando se va a caer...da igual! Nosotras diremos es resto entonces! -leyendo un papel- Aquí dice que KuroNeko se disculpa si hay errores, u horrores, ortográficos

Mayra: -quitandole el papel- Y todo lo de Five Nights At Freddy's tampoco nos pertenece, lo único que nos pertenece son nuestros OC y el fic

Las 3: Esperamos que disfruten~~!

* * *

><p>-Como cuándo llegamos? –preguntó una joven de 14 años de cabello castaño y ojos café mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto<p>

-Ya llegaremos, Flor. Sé paciente –respondió otra joven de igual edad la cual iba sentada a su lado. Esta tenía cabello negro, piel algo pálida y ojos cyan, los cuales no despegó de la pantalla de su Tablet hasta que un extraño grito salió de esta, lo que hizo que casi tire el moderno, y nuevo, aparato al demonio–Maldito conejo de porquería y la puta madre! ¿¡Por qué carajos no vas a que te coja Foxy en lugar de ir a matarme!?

-Pff, y la parte de la paciencia, Caty? –rió una muchacha mayor que las dos de atrás, ésta tenía 16 años, cabello negro, unos ojos grises de dulce mirada y piel blanquecina

-Al demonio la paciencia, tanto le gusto a ese tonto conejo que viene tan seguido? Da igual, ser asesinada por animatronics endemoniados me dio hambre, Phil quiero comida~

-Catherine, ya te expliqué que me llames papá y que no hables de manera vulgar. Y hay una pizzería cerca, seguro estarán felices de ir –dijo el hombre que las llevaba, a pesar de que las chicas no eran familia se conocían desde muy pequeñas así que eran como hermanas

-Una pizzería? –toda la atención de la que estaba sacando la cabeza cual perro ahora estaba centrada en el hombre de adelante

-Pizza! –chilló la mayor de las tres en un tono en el que todos comenzaron a reír

-No me digas, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? –comentó sarcástica la oji cyan olvidando en la ciudad en la que se encontraban

-Exacto pequeña! –las sonrisas de las niñas pronto se borraron e intercambiaron miradas, como si se leyeran las mentes, con todas las teorías, historias y los juegos, no dudaron en responder

-Queremos ir! Apresúrate Phil!

-Rápido señor Jones!

-Philip Jones mete nitro!

~Time Skip- En la pizzería~

-Hey Mayra, este lugar siempre fue tan…creepy? –la oji café miró a la mayor de las tres chicas

-No lo sé, yo lo recuerdo como un lugar más…alegre

-Dejen de pensar tanto y entren, hace hambre -la de ojos cyan no dudo en arrastrar a sus amigas dentro de la pizzería, donde escuchó que su padre la llamaba desde la puerta para entregarle un papel

-Catherine, ésta es la dirección de la casa, yo iré yendo y llamaré a los padres de tus amigas para decirles que están aquí, luego te llamo para pasarles la dirección

-Ok, Bye Phil~ gracias por traernos~ -una vez el único responsable fuera, las chicas comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, ignorando a los animatronics que hacían su función, una vez recorridos todos los lugares permitidos para los clientes sabían que no lograrían ir a los lugares "sólo para empleados" así que decidieron ver a la banda, pero había algo extraño

-Momentito, qué pasa aquí? No eran así cuando nosotras veníamos!- reclamó la de ojos grises

-Verás, joven. Decidimos hacerlos más "amigables" para los niños -le respondió un hombre bastante mayor que ella y de traje, se le notaba que él era el jefe del lugar

-"Amigables"...yo los prefiero como antes. Oiga! Usted es el jefe? -cuestionó seria la de ojos café

-Quién más sino, niña? -respondió fingiendo una sonrisa

-Entonces es usted a quién estoy buscando! -exclamó alegre la de ojos cyan sosteniendo una hoja de periódico

-Y por qué me buscaba, señorita?

-Vi que necesitan un Guardia nocturno -le extendió la hoja del periódico- y le aseguro que soy a quien busca!

-Eh!? Cómo no me dijiste!? Si ella tiene el trabajo yo lo hago con ella! -aclaró Mayra

-No me dejen atrás sólo porque soy baja! Yo también jugué el juego! Yo trabajo con ustedes! Claro, si no les molesta -exclamó cambiando drásticamente de tono en la última oración

-Son sólo unas niñas, creen que tienen lo que se necesita?

-Aquí entre nos, poco importa la edad si de todos modos sus robots matan a cualquiera -comentó cómo quien no quiere la castaña

-Es cierto, sólo contrátenos y verá

-Y?

-_Grr la mocosa mayor tiene razón, además, si ellas saben lo que sucede, no hay problema_ entonces, acompáñenme a mi oficina para firmar por sus primeras 5 noches

~Time Skip-10:30 pm~

Todas estaban reunidas en la casa de Caty para prepararse para su primer noche de trabajo, en lugar de estar asustadas estaban totalmente emocionadas y terminando de empacar cosas en sus mochilas

-Caty, es en serio? Llevarás tus peluches de FNAF?

-Qué? Está mal?

-Estás loca!? Esta misma noche estarán tratando de matarte y tú llevas sus peluches!? -le gritó Flor arrojándole una almohada

-Bipolar! Claro que estoy loca! Y no grites, mi padre no puede saber que estoy arriesgando mi vida por un capricho

-Vamos? -les dijo la mayor mientras salía seguida por las dos que se iban empujando

-A donde salen tan tarde? -preguntó el hombre pelirrojo a cargo de la de la de ojos cyan

-A trabajar, Phil.

-Cómo!? -Al pobre hombre casi le da un paro cardíaco

-No te confundas, pedimos trabajo en Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza -aclaró la de ojos grises y el pobre hombre dejó salir un suspiro de alivio

-Volvemos a las 6 o 06:30 am, daddy~!

~Time Skip-23:15 frente la pizzería~

-Oigan...me dio cuiqui~

-A mí también~

-No sean miedosas! Es nuestro nuevo trabajo, y las tres ya pasamos el juego, no? -a pesar de todo lo que decía Mayra, su voz temblaba

-Jovencitas! Veo que vinieron! -Habló el jefe, apareciendo de la nada y causando un leve brinco en las chicas

-Por supuesto que sí, jefe

-Entonces, ya pueden entrar -sonrió victorioso el jefe mientras abría las puertas del local y las tres entraban hasta su oficina

-V-vamos, tenemos algo de tiempo para prepararnos! -Intentó tranquilizar la de ojos cyan mientras colocaba sus peluches en el escritorio

-Qué hora es? -preguntó la castaña

-Las 23:40 -respondió la mayor, comenzando a mirar las cámaras del escenario -En serio, esto no está bien, no me asustarán con esa apariencia!

-Deja de gastar energía! -le golpeó la castaña sacándole la tablet y dejándolo en el escritorio

-Señoritas, llegó la hora -anunció la peli negro menor señalando el reloj

* * *

><p>KuroNeko: -llena de banditas- Espero que les haya gustado esta...cosa! Y espero que comenten, Acepto todo tipo de criticas, buenas, malas, dañinas, también acepto tomates y balones! E intentaré actualizar pronto si eso quieren! Nos leemos~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo a los Animatronics

KuroNeko: Okay~! Primero de todo, Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve un bloqueo horrible y no pude escribir, peeeero, creo que éste cap quedo largo y compensa un poco. Ah! Y también quiero agradecer a los que comentaron, Anne el Unicornio, tuve que hacer un trato con Elmo para que no me haga nada ¬¬ pero de todos modos, los quiero mucho! a todos los que comentaron!

Mayra: Y para seguir, el copyright, Five Nights At Freddy's no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon

Flor: Y~ lamentamos los posibles errores , u horrores, ortográficos

* * *

><p>Noche 1~00:00<p>

-Hagamos esto por orden de llegada, Flor puerta derecha, Mayra cámaras, y yo me encargaré de esta puerta - dijo Caty con un aire de autoridad

-Ehmm n-no creo que pueda hacer esto, es mucha presión! -exclamó Mayra "un poco" nerviosa

-May, querida, sólo tienes que ver cámaras y decirnos cuando cerrar -le dijo suavemente Flor- ADEMÁS TÚ FUISTE LA QUE NOS DIJO QUE NO ESTEMOS ASUSTADAS!

-Flor, no le grites, está asustada y es normal. Pero mejor empezamos a ponernos serias, o tal vez no sobrevivamos la noche, y yo sé que serás muy feliz sólo con sobrevivir la noche~~ -canturreó lo último

-Cierto, por ahora veamos las cámaras todas para no aburrirnos -las dos encargadas de las puertas se acercaron a la mayor para ver las cámaras, con la sorpresa de que el supuesto conejo no estaba, y digo supuesto porque ninguno lucía como en los juegos, Bonnie tenía la apariencia de un chico de unos 18 años, alto, cabello púrpura y largo, atado en una simple coleta y ojos rojos, pero con unas orejas de conejo del mismo color que su cabello, con una camisa lila, un moño rojo, pantalones negros y un chaleco del mismo color. Freddy parecía de la misma edad, o mayor por sus facciones, pero era un poco más bajo que Bonnie, era castaño, de ojos azul cielo, con tres pequeñas pequitas en cada mejilla, usaba una camisa marrón claro, con un moño negro, un pantalón de vestir negro igual que el conejo, y un chaleco del mismo color, sólo que tenía el chaleco abotonado, a diferencia del peli púrpura, que lo usaba abierto y con unas orejas de oso. Por último, Chica parecía algo menor que los otros dos, rubia, su cabello no pasaba sus hombros con una media cola y unos, de alguna manera escalofriantes, ojos morados. Usaba un vestido parecido al de una Maid y usaba un mandil que en la parte de la falda decía "Let's Eat!".

-Oh, genial! -Comentó con sarcasmo Catherine

-Ay no, Ay no, Ay no! -la más baja comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar, aterrada

-Dónde se metió el conejo de mierda!? -exclamó alterada la encargada de las cámaras mientras cambiaba a cada cámara del conocido recorrido que hace el conejo -¿!Qué!? Perra no lo encuentro!

-Cómo que no!? -comentó alterada la hasta recién tranquila Catherine

~5 minutos antes en Show Stage~

-Oigan, me aburro -dijo de la nada el de orejas de conejo

-Y qué pretendes? Qué te divierta? Querido, yo divierto niños, no conejos con complejo de ídolo -lo miró irritada la de mandil

-Tch, podrías ser un poco más dulce, no Chica?

-Bonnie, no quiero sonar como el malvado, pero a nadie le interesa si estás aburrido -suspiró el castaño que había estado escuchando todo

-Ya, sólo les quería decir que iré directo a matar al guardia, no pienso hacer el recorrido hoy -el peli morado se bajó de un salto del escenario y se comenzó a dirigir a la oficina mientras ya se escuchaba un agudo grito de "ay no, ay no, ay no", lo que formó en Bonnie una siniestra sonrisa

-Hum, entonces yo iré a hacer una pizza~ -y con eso Freddy quedó sólo en el escenario

-Tal vez, pueda ir a ver como Bonnie mata al nuevo guardia -comentó Freddy mientras se dirigía a seguir a su amigo

~Oficina-ahora~ 01:00

Asustada y sin pensarlo dos veces, Catherine cerró la puerta izquierda cuando supo que no podían encontrar al conejo, pero para su sorpresa, cuando lo hizo se escuchó un "Cómo!? Rayos!"

-O-oigan, Mayra, Flor -comenzó- L-le cerré la puerta en la cara a Bonnie! De verdad lo hice! -terminó dando pequeños brincos de emoción

-Lamento romper tu alegría, Caty, pero...ya no hay nadie en el escenario -la ya de por sí pálida Mayra ahora sí que no tenía color en el rostro mientras temblaba aterrada

-N-nadie? -las dos menores se miraron aterradas y se abrazaron- Vamos a morir!

-Pfff, esto contratan para "cuidarnos"!? -se rió el chico-conejo asomándose por la ventana- Qué? Ven a un idiota en la esquina y le dan el puesto?

-Bonnie, entiendo que son mocosas, precoces, niñatas, pendejas, miedosas y todo lo que quieras, pero debe haber alguna razón para que las contrataran -se acercó a Bonnie el castaño

-M-momento, paren todo, TÚ eres Freddy? Freddy Fazbear? -la única que tuvo el valor de preguntar fue la oji gris

-Sí, y? -respondió desinteresado

02:00 am

Silencio, todos se habían quedado en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba eran las manecillas del reloj hasta que la oji cyan dio un salto y se puso a hacer unos movimientos que catalogaba como un baile de victoria

-Lo hice! Le cerré la puerta a Freddy bitches! Oh Yeah! Oh Fucking Yeah God!

-Te mataré -y con una mirada de desprecio hacia las 3 guardias, en especial a la que le cerró la puerta, se comenzó a ir

-Y gracias por lo de precoz~ Pero no soy tan inteligente ni madura~~ -la misma que había recibido la peor mirada se pegó a la ventana

-Dudo seriamente que se refiriera a eso con precoz, y sólo te vi por unos minutos -le dijo el conejo apareciendo en la ventana con cara de "en serio crees que te dijo un cumplido?" Haciendo caer Caty

-Serás puto -le dijo levantándose del suelo- es obvio que no me lo dijo cómo un cumplido

-Oye, intentó de Bonnie, de nosotras tres, Catherine es la que admite más rápido que es una pendeja -le informó la que anteriormente estaba aterrada en una esquina y en eso se escuchó un ruido en la ventana de la puerta derecha

- Y? Ya está muerto? Hice pizza! -Chilló emocionada la rubia desde el otro lado

-Ay mierda! La pata gorda! Conchetumadre, Flor cierra la puerta! -Gritó Mayra en lo que empujaba a Flor

-Flor rápido!

-Sí! -la castaña corrió un poco hasta estrellar su mano contra el botón, terminó con la cara en el suelo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada

-Cómo que pata gorda!? Quién te crees, niña!? Veo que eres un inútil Bonnie!

-Ésta me cerró la puerta, Ok!? -Le respondió molesto por su actitud señalando a la que estaba otra vez en el suelo por tropezar con una lata

-"Ésta" tiene nombre, y es Catherine Jones!

-Se podrían ir? Oh, no es que no te queramos fake Chica, bueno, Mayra No te quiere del todo, pero apreciamos nuestra vida y necesitamos la energía -habló flor mirando la tablet, en la que se veía a Freddy de nuevo en su lugar

-Quién te crees que soy niña!? No voy a hacer lo que una mocosa me diga!

-Tú ya estuviste mucho...falso Bonnie -le dijo Mayra al peli morado haciéndole una seña de que se valla como a los perros, a lo que extrañamente hizo caso y se fue maldiciendo

03:00 am

-Grrr...yo me voy porque quiero comer mi pizza! No porque me lo digan ustedes! -la rubia se fue refunfuñando y comiendo

-Ay, que tsundere -rodó los ojos la castaña abriendo otra vez la puerta

-Oigan, Freddy en el escenario, chica en el área de comida, pero Bonnie...

-Qué? Otra vez ese intento de Bonnie!? -la "encargada de la izquierda" miró una y otra vez para ambos lados del pasillo y el chico/conejo/androide o lo que fuese, no estaba -marica, no está, me asustaste

-Si me dejases terminar, perra -le lanzó una mirada de odio -está en el Backstage pero no con su cara de poseído, está de espaldas, como mirando algo

-Eh? -Las dos de 14 se acercaron a mirar, en efecto, estaba viendo algo, no se veía qué, pero parecía hablarle, se quedaron viendo por un momento, intentando escuchar, cosa que comprobaron que era posible al escuchar maldecir a Chica, por lo que dedujeron que estaba susurrando

04:00 am

-Al fin! ya falta poco! - exclamó Caty emocionada

-Síí! Que emoción! Ya quiero que termine esta maldita noche! -Le siguió Mayra

-Oigan, no quiero arruinar su felicidad, pero, ehh, aún faltan dos horas! -dijo Flor bajándolas de las nubes

-Aguafiestas -reprocharon ambas haciendo puchero y en la puerta izquierda se escuchó una mínima risa que alertó a las tres, haciendo que se lanzaran a cerrar

-Bonnie, te dije que no te rías! -le dijo Freddy con una mirada acusadora golpeándole la cabeza

-Se me escapó! Gruñón!

-Otra vez tú, copia de Bonnie? -le dijo Caty asomándose por la ventana, ya se acostumbraba a sus visitas

-T-tanto tiempo, Freddy -saludó con algo de miedo la de ojos grises, no tenía intenciones de saludar, pero había perdido una apuesta y debía hacerlo

-Bonnie, siempre te cierran la puerta ya no te seguiré para ver "como matas a las guardias" -dijo fríamente el castaño mirando una vez más a las tres dentro, odiaba admitirlo, pero, o ellos estaban haciendo mal su trabajo, o ellas habían logrado hacer un buen equipo, aunque eso no significaba nada, sólo debían ser más rápidos o algo, no?

-Qué se les ofrece? No tenemos tacitas de azúcar ni queremos comprar galletas -Flor estaba viendo las cámaras para buscar a Chica, mientras revisaba pasó por la Pirate Cove y escuchó un ruido que le puso la piel de gallina- O-oigan, fakes, F-Foxy es como ustedes?

-Primero, no sé por qué nos tratan de falsos, pero me molesta, segundo, sí, también es como nosotros

-Wow, piratearon al pirata -rió Catherine

-Te pasas, Caty -rió un poco Mayra

-Oh, no, si yo quería ofrecerles una canción para que se diviertan-dijo Bonnie haciendo voz de idiota, no, esperen, no, no hay otra forma de definir esa voz -Son pendejas!? Que queremos matarlas!

-Duh? Tienes dudas de nuestra pendejes? -Las tres lo miraron con obviedad

05:00 am

-Esto es el colmo -Freddy se hizo un leve masaje en su cien y miró a las guardias mientras se iba, a cierta guardia de ojos grises con menos odio, es decir, ella no era tan mala, ni idiota, no? Aunque seguía pensando que era idiota, lo tenía comprobado por cómo actuaba con sus amigas, pero parecía dentro de todo normal

-Vamos reloj~ ve más rápido! -rogaban las menores viendo el reloj, apenas eran las 5:14 y tenían algo de sueño, y querían irse de ahí, y Bonnie y Chica no paraban de joder en las puertas

-Váyanse mierda! -Caty arrojó sus peluches a los animatronics correspondientes mientras era observada por los que estaban en la ventana

-Qué es eso? -Preguntaron sorprendidos, la verdad, esos peluches les llamaban la atención

-Son mercancía! No son tiernos? Yo no pude tener porque no tenía dólares en ese momento, pero con la mísera paga de éste trabajo y mi mesada yo también me compraré! -habló Flor levantando y abrazando al peluche-Foxy

-Éstos! Ustedes deberían ser así! -Caty levantó su peluche del Bonnie del juego y se lo mostró al Bonnie que tenía en frente y Mayra hizo lo mismo con Chica

-Eso da igual! Morirán sin importar cómo nos veamos! Las asesinaré y masacraré tan despiadadamente que sólo quedarán restos de ustedes dentro de los viejos trajes! Y será peor para la que me dijo pata gorda! -Exclamó sádicamente la rubia mientras se pegaba con odio a la ventana dando un escalofrío a las tres dentro, agradecidas de que todo era blindado

-Seh, seh, pero mientras tengamos energía seguiremos viviendo -aclaró Mayra viendo la tablet, 20%, eso sería suficiente para ser las poco más de las 5

-Flor! Verdad o reto!? -exclamó repentinamente la pálida menor ignorando a sus "invitados"

-Eh? Verdad! -respondió sorprendida

-Esperas a que venga Foxy para ver cómo luce? -preguntó traviesa

-Me da igual mientras no sea yo la que le tenga que cerrar la puerta, pero...quisiera saber cómo está -respondió nostálgica -Mayra! Verdad o reto?

-Verdad, no haré un reto en éste lugar

-Qué opinas del nuevo Freddy?~

-Eh? -Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la blanca chica mientras la otra de piel blanquecina la miraba divertida por su reacción - creo que es algo lindo, tal vez hasta guapo

-Eso es una confesión?~ -cuestionó divertida Catherine

-Caty, verdad o reto? -le preguntó la anteriormente sonrojada oji gris

-Reto! Porque soy bien Macha!

-Ok -la mayor se acercó a su oído y susurró divertida -ve y dile a Bonnie que te gusta y tómate una selfie con él

-Eh!? Te aprovechas!

-Un reto es un reto! O tendrás prenda!

-Fuck You -fue todo lo que dijo hasta acercarse a la ventana izquierda pero no veía al conejo y quedó mirando confundida y discretamente desconcertada -Se fue?

-Me buscabas? -preguntó con tono de conquistador parándose de un brinco y asustando a la guardia

-Nunca te cansas de eso!?

-No, tú nunca dejas de asustarte de eso?

-Al grano, Bonnie me gustas -esas palabras dejaron helados los circuitos del animatronic -te prestas pa' una selfie? -no esperando una respuesta sacó su celular y posó haciendo un guiño y sonriendo en la ventana junto al boquiabierto muchacho -hey! Salí bien! Grax Bonnie~

06:00 am

-Hora de irse! Al fin! -gritaron las dos guardias sentadas en el suelo cuando se escucharon los "yeeey" de los niños que marcaban las 6 Chica fue a ayudar a su amigo a llegar al escenario ya que seguía shockeado y la guardia que lo había dejado en ese estado se acercó e él y le tocó el hombro para que volteara a verla

-Hey, Bonnie, no creas lo que te dije antes, no me gustas, y dudo que lo hagas, fue un reto -y dándole palmaditas en el hombro se fue con sus amigas

-Ahh! Nuestro jefe no nos dio llaves! -La mayor hacía berrinche mientras Flor intentaba calmarse

-Hey~ qué pasa? -Catherine sacudió un poco a Flor para que le preste atención

-Qué pasa!? Debemos quedarnos con robots asesinos hasta que alguien más llegue! Y Chica juró aniquilarnos!

-Son las 6, no matan a esta hora...creo

-Crees!? -Ambas estaban alteradas

-Ya! Les iré a preguntar, pero no se alteren

-Quieres morir!? -las dos le gritaron tan fuerte seguramente despertaron a toda la cuadra, y provocaron la mirada de los tres animatronics

-No, pero quiero que se callen! -luego de eso se alejó y fue al escenario donde los tres "animales" se encontraban y le dirigieron una fría mirada -alguno me responde?

-Qué cosa? -cuestionó Bonnie fríamente

-Matan después de las 6 am? -Eso sí la había asustado, ese tono era más frío que el de Freddy, le había molestado su broma?

-Por las reglas no -luego de responder el de orejas de conejo regreso a afinar su guitarra

-Saben, si no intentaran matarnos, me gustaría que intentemos llevarnos bien -murmuró apenas audible, más para ella que para alguien más, y se regresó con sus amigas para darles la noticia, pero cuando fue a la puerta se encontró que estaban alabando a un cocinero que había abierto la puerta

-Dobby es libre! -Luego de agradecer al hombre las tres corrieron fuera del lugar dirigiéndose a su respectiva casa para dormir un rato y pensar en lo que había pasado

~Mientras en la pizzería~

Los robots tenían un rato más para deambular puesto que muy pocos llegaban a esa hora

-Sí que te quedaste helado cuando esa mocosa te dijo que le gustabas, eh Bonnie~ -bromeaba la rubia

-Calla Chica, lo que pasa es que a ti nadie te lo ha dicho -ni la miraba puesto que estaba muy concentrado en su guitarra, o eso aparentaba puesto que sólo ocultaba el pequeño rosa que adornaba sus mejillas

-Ya basta, Bonnie no se te ocurra enamorarte de una humana, y deja de afinar siempre la misma cuerda, no te quiero oír llorar porque se rompió una cuerda otra vez -Freddy se acomodó su corbata de moño y se puso en posición mientras sus amigos lo acompañaban y veían entrar a los primeros clientes, pero en la cabeza del de pelo morado seguían sonando las últimas palabras de la guardia, amigos? Nunca! O sí?

* * *

><p>KuroNeko: Otra vez, lamento la tardanza y gracias a todos por comentar. Ah! y me olvidaba, gracias por el helado -inserte sonrisa con corazoncitos gay porque FF no me deja hacer caritas- ah! y peluches para todos! -arroja peluches de FNAF- gracias a Anne el Unicornio, ehh, aquí solo dice Guest, pero gracias también! También a Holly y a Estefy Tsukino, continué solo por ustedes que comentaron! Y gracias también a cualquiera que haya leído y no comentado, Gracias y espero sus Reviews!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Jodiendo y siendo Jodidas

KuroNeko: -asomándose desde atrás una pared- Ho-hola? Alguien me recuerda? Ya, ya, se que tardé de más esta vez, peeeeero, fue porque tuve problemas con una amiga y bueno, eso me dejó con creatividad al -100. Pero dejando eso de lado, se que no les interesa, he aquí el capitulo! Okay, este capítulo se lo debo casi todo a mis primas que escribieron mucho de él. Ya pasemos al Copyright y al capitulo

Mayra: Five Nights At Freedy's no nos pertenece, es de Scott Cawthon, de otro modo los animatronics parecerían humanos y nosotras estaríamos en él

Flor: Lamentamos los posibles errores de ortografía y la tardanza! Ah, y una llave, si está escrito así: _Somos pendejas y lo admitimos_ es un pensamiento XD

Las 3: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Luego de despertar, casi a las 3 pm, se juntaron en la casa de Flor para tener su desayualmuermerienda, que no constaba más que de una leche con chocolate y sándwiches en la habitación de la castaña<p>

-Pero la cara que puso cuando le dijiste que te gustaba fue genial! Hasta lo grabé! -exclamaba divertida Mayra, las tres sonreían recordando pequeños momentos de la noche anterior, como si nada malo hubiese pasado, pero en el momento en el que Caty no reía con las otras dos por lo recién dicho, éstas la miraron, en ese momento, ella se paró y comenzó a cantar

-Bonnie will tear you apart

Dolls are opening their mouths

Foxy's baring her sharp teeth

Freddy will make it hard to breath

Chica's roaring with laughter

Your own flesh is what they chase after!~

-Catherine! Ya cállate! Que cantes bien no significa que te puedas parar y cantar a los gritos como si nada! -Era una mala costumbre de la menor hacer eso, se ponía los auriculares y se perdía en su música, o si no se ponía a tararear, eso molestaba a Mayra cuando ella le hablaba, y siempre terminaba igual, la menor con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por ignorarla, igual que ahora

-Eres mala May~, ya no te quiero - y haciendo un puchero siguió tomando su leche, siguieron hablando de la noche que tuvieron, pero de un momento a otro Flor levantó tres dedos y las otras entendieron que debían callar, 3...2...1...Y la puerta se abrió bruscamente, un niño de 13 años, cabello castaño y ojos azules entró

-Hola~~~ -saludó felizmente moviendo su mano

-Qué hay, Nico?~ -respondió igual la oji cyan, mientras Mayra sólo levantaba su mano libre ya que estaba comiendo un sándwich, Nicolás era el hermano menor de Flor, era bastante molesto, le gustaba bromear y no era un secreto que gustaba de Mayra, ya se le había "confesado" unas 8 veces en la semana, y era martes.

-De qué hablaban mi hermana, Kitty, y la linda Mayra? -Dijo poniéndole énfasis al "linda" y dirigiendo una mirada de enamorado a la mayor

-Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas Kitty!? -sacudió molesta al chico Caty, le había puesto ese apodo desde hace mucho, y sabiendo que le molestaba, la llamaba así cada vez que la veía

-Hablábamos de cómo Catherine se le confesó a un robot con forma humana y orejas de conejo anoche, y como May aclaró que le gustaba otro humano-robot-oso -habló con normalidad Flor mientras las otras le reprochaban que mentía

-Flor, hermana, mentir así está muy mal, a May jamás le gustaría un no-humano -le respondió su hermano negando con la cabeza desaprobando a su hermana

-Momento mocoso, estás diciendo que yo sí soy capaz de enamorarme de un robot!? -si aún no había golpeado al chico, era exclusivamente porque no la dejarían entrar a la casa de Flor por un tiempo, lo sabía por experiencia, y no podía permitirse perderse de los sándwiches de la madre de su amiga por un niño

-Ejem, ignorando a éste individuo, que hacemos hoy? A ya saben quién, se le puede dar por visitarnos -la mirada de Mayra era sería

-Pues, no lo dejamos entrar, no?

-Pero Caty, no es así de fácil, tú sabes cómo es

-De qué hablan!? Exijo saber! -el menor se paró golpeando la mesa, las tres se miraron y respondieron a coro

-No te incumbe -el pobre oji azul se fue luego de eso, pero volvía cada tanto para coquetearle a Mayra, intentar salir de la terrible FriendZone en la que estaba por la mayor, y averiguar de que hablaba su hermana, puesto que sonaba preocupada. Así se pasó el día, ellas intentaban planear algo para estar seguras de Foxy, pero debían parar cada vez que Nicolás entraba a la habitación, antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, o tener un plan decente al menos, ya eran más de las 23 hs y debían alistarse para el trabajo

-Creo que el plan está bien -acotó Catherine poniendo los peluches en su mochila junto con una lonchera llena de sándwiches, cortesía de Nahiara, la madre de Flor

-Catherine, poner una cáscara de banana en el pasillo para que Foxy se caiga mientras corre, no es precisamente un plan -Mayra parecía realmente seria, razón? Había muerto por ese zorro varias veces, y le preocupaba tener que vivirlo

-Tendremos que ir por lo común y vigilarlo -suspiró rendida la castaña mientras las 3 bajaban la cabeza, aún no entendían por qué las atacaban, sabían del asesinato de los niños, y de lo del hombre púrpura, pero ellas no tenían nada que ver! Además de que era otro punto el que las molestaba

-Ya qué? Vamos a por lo normal! -Exclamó la mayor, intentando aliviar un poco a las otras. Sin más, salieron despidiéndose de los padres y el hermano de su amiga cada una con un fuerte abrazo, ahora, cada noche podía ser la última, y lo sabían, estaban asustadas, pero no lo demostraban en ningún momento, las tres preferían hacerse las tontas, ninguna quería preocupar a la otra, entre ellas ya sabían de su miedo, pero ya estaban metidas en esto, debían superarlo.

~23:45, Frente la pizzería~

Su jefe salió del local y como todo el hipócrita que era, les dijo que no había nada que temer y que les deseaba suerte.

-Qué hay, banda? -Preguntó Caty entrando al local, mirando como algunos corrían disparados para salir, pero su mirada al preguntar en realidad estaba en el escenario, luego paseó su mirada cyan hasta dar con la Pirate Cove- Capitán! no es que no lo quiera, pero por favor no salga! -exclamó entrando a su oficina, ganando un golpe de parte de sus dos amigas

-Catherine! No son tus amigos! Son tus posibles asesinos! -la mayor le gritaba con preocupación en su voz, tan idiota era su amiga? Tan idiota como para tratar de amigos de toda la vida a unos robots asesinos?

-No intentes hacerte la tonta y fingir amistad con ellos! -Esta vez era Flor la que la golpeaba vagamente, todo esto por payasear un poco? Pensaba de mientras la menor, No se quería imaginar qué le dirían si quisiera salir al baño

~Noche 2, 12:00 am~

-Flor, quieres ir en las cámaras hoy?- la mayor le cedió la tablet a su amiga mientras se dirigía a la puerta izquierda, con Catherine habían decido que se turnarían en las puertas mientras la más baja se quedaba en las cámaras.

-Nada raro -luego de más de media hora ninguno se había movido, y si lo hacían era el troll de Bonnie, que iba al Backstage y volvía al escenario, y Foxy no daba señales de vida

-Pero qué clase de noche es ésta!? -Exclamaron Mayra y Catherine que ya habían cambiado de puertas, las estaban volviendo paranoicas y cada tanto miraban por la puerta encendiendo la luz por menos de un segundo, en eso se oyó un ruido y como si lo hubiesen invocado Bonnie se había movido y Chica también, Freddy miraba la cámara y Foxy estaba asomando su rostro, no se veía mucho de él, pero se notaba un revoltoso cabello rojo, ojos amarillos y la mandíbula salida de lugar

-Se hubiesen callado! Podríamos haber tenido una noche tranquila! -Flor las estaba golpeando y les arrojaba con los peluches del escritorio

-Claro que no, el plan era volverlas paranoicas para que se les acabe la energía y-la puerta se cerró en la cara del conejo que maldijo por no haberse callado sólo un poco más, como había llegado ahí tan rápido? Quién sabe

-Hasta que te dignas a venir, troll Bonnie! Me tenías de los nervios! -La de ojos cyan reprochaba con un puchero en la ventana

-Y Chica? -Preguntó Mayra asomándose por el hombro de la más baja

-Cerca de los baños, de seguro va a ir a la cocina y luego viene -la seriedad de la castaña daba miedo, luego cambio a la Pirate Cove, ahora se veía un poco más el pelirrojo tenía la típica capa de capitán, orejas y una peluda cola de zorro -No estás queriendo salir muy rápido, capitán? -murmuró dejando ahí por un poco, hasta bajar la tablet otra vez

~01:00 am~

Chica ya estaba en la ventana y el conejo ya se había ido después de que Caty se "disculpara" por lo de ayer, en realidad le había dicho que era un reto y que jamás gustaría de él, y chasqueando la lengua se fue

-Hey~ Chica, qué onda? -Mayra se asomó luego de cerrar la puerta, si iba a pasar otras 4 noches no podía seguir muerta de miedo

-Por qué tienen tanta suerte!? -exclamaba furiosa la rubia

-Por qué nos quieren matar? -preguntó curiosa la más baja-

-Cierto, es un trauma de la infancia?- continuó Mayra

-O lo hacen porque se les da la regalada gana? -culminó la de ojos cyan

-No les importa! -Contestó la de ojos morados con inmensas ganas de romper ese vidrio

-Puerta izquierda! -Exclamó la de ojos café a lo que las otras dos corrieron y tropezaron luego de que sus manos le den al bendito botón

-Después de todo, no son tan malas como parecen -habló él castaño a quien le habían cerrado la puerta

-Hehe~ Sabías que Mayra piensa que- Catherine no pudo terminar ya que una sonrojada Mayra le cubrió rápidamente la boca

-Todo lo que diga es mentira! No le creas! Tiene un retraso mental! -Exclamaba Mayra sonrojada a más no poder-Asco! -gritó rápidamente limpiando su, ahora húmeda, mano en el uniforme de la más baja

-Y por qué frijoles te limpias en mí, puta!?

-Te pasa por taparme la boca! -La de ojos cyan se limpiaba alrededor de su boca con el dorso de su mano

-Eres un asco, perra! -gritaba molesta y asqueada la mayor, a todo esto el pobre oso miraba la situación, cabe destacar que estaba totalmente asqueado ante lo que había hecho la tal...Catherine? No estaba seguro si se llamaban así, pero sus amigas así le decían, no creía que se llamara Perra

~2:00~

Una vez que el pobre Freddy se fue, asqueado, y Chica quien sabe cuándo se fue

-Weonas, hace cuanto que no revisamos a Foxy? - dijo Mayra preocupada

-Cierto nos olvidamos de Foxy - salió corriendo Flor a ver las cámaras - Foxy viene bitches! Cierren la puerta! - dijo Flor alterada

-LA SANDIA! - exclamó Mayra luego de cerrar la puerta mientras Foxy la miraba con cara de confusión

-Su perdición, su perdición!- dijo Caty con una rara voz señalando como subnormal al zorro

-Oh Foxy, Oh Dios mío Foxy al fin Foxy! -Exclamó Flor con el peluche del zorro en brazos

-Oh no, la chibi entró en su modo Fangirl -comentó Catherine con un FacePalm

-Idiotas -murmuró y se fue maldiciendo

-Vueeeelveeeee -gritó Flor en cetáceo pegándose en la ventana -Me ignora el puto -dijo para volver a la silla de guardia y girar y bajarse

-Es necesario ser tan idiotas?- preguntó un ya irritado Bonnie

-Ejem, Bonnie, ya nacimos así...- respondió Flor

-Chicas revisaron la batería?- preguntó Mayra

-Sip, queda el 60%- respondió Caty girando en la silla

-Llegamos, no?- preguntó Mayra

-Si los putos no se quedan demasiado tiempo en las puertas... se supone que si

-Hey! A quien le dices puto!?- exclamó Bonnie

-Bonnie! Cuánto hace que estas ahí, y cuánto escuchaste?- preguntó Caty con un aire de preocupación

-Lo suficiente como para escuchar que nos dijiste putos!- dijo el conejo molesto

-Oish, no te lo tomes a pecho Sweetie -suspiró rodando los ojos y girando en la silla

~03:00~

-Oigan, juguemos verdad o reto -dijo Caty

-Verdad o reto Flor? -preguntó Mayra

-Verdad -respondió con normalidad Flor

-Es verdad que la forma humana de Foxy te parece algo sepsy?

-Sí, algo, May verdad o reto? -como las escuchaban tan "concentradas" en su juego, los animatronics decidieron espiarlas por la ventana izquierda

-Verdad

-Te gusta Freddy?

- Mmm... Me parece sexy, pero estoy confundida, no sé si me gusta aún...Okay, Kitty, verdad o reto?- preguntó Mayra aguantando la risa

-Primero: no me digas Kitty, segundo: elijo verdad- respondió Caty con cara de "poker face"

-Es verdad que... todas las noches duermes con el peluche de Bonnie?.

-Ehmm, ehh…s-sí.

-Aww! - exclamó May

-Y tu May? - preguntó Caty "un poco" sonrojada

-Y-yo también

-Y con cual!?- interrogó Caty aunque ya sabía la respuesta

- F-F-Freddy...- dijo Mayra con un rubor en sus mejillas y tartamudeando

-Okey!, Flor, verdad o reto?- pregunto la oji-cyan

-Reto, porque soy bien macha!- exclamó Flor

-Okay, te reto a que... bailes el gangnam style!- dijo Caty

-Sabes que lo odio!- Caty le lanzó una mirada asesina- Okay, Okay...

Mientras Flor bailaba sus amigas trataban de reprimir la risa... intentó fallido

-Hey, chicas, escucharon eso?- dijo Mayra

-Bonnie idiota, te dije que no te rieras!- dijo Freddy mientras le da un zape a su amigo

-PERO QUE CARAJOS!?...- exclamó una enfurecida Mayra mientras abría la puerta izquierda apenas los vio, todo quedó en silencio, ninguno movía ni un músculo, o lo que haga de músculo en el caso de los animatronics, hasta que un algo nervioso y un poco, sólo un poco, sonrojado Freddy decidió romper el silencio con la ya conocida "Toreador March" haciendo que la mayor de las chicas caiga en cuenta y cerrara de golpe la puerta

-Acosadores! Acosadores Pervertidos! -Exclamaban las dos menores muy sonrojadas golpeando la ventana

-Cómo que pervertidos!? -Se pararon de repente los chicos, bueno, casi todos, Freddy seguía pensando ahí sentado sobre lo que acababa de escuchar/espiar, le parecía sexy? Pero no le gustaba. Dormía con un peluche de él todas las noches. Estaba con toda la cara roja cuando había dicho eso, y también cuando le cubrió la boca a su amiga, a decir verdad, el recuerdo de ese momento todavía le daba algo de asco, pero en lo que trabajaba, había visto cosas peores. Pero el rostro rojo de esa guardia era tierno, no, espera él no podía estar pensando algo así, era el gran Freddy Fazbear! Jamás el rostro sonrojado de una humana le parecería lindo, hizo una extraña mueca entre una mezcla de rabia y algo de asco y se fue sin más que decir

-Y por qué estaban espiando? -preguntó acusadoramente la castaña

-e-es que pa-parecía interesante el juego...- respondió Bonnie nervioso

-Y... Foxy, escuchaste todo?- preguntó Flor un ya un poco nerviosa

-S-sí- respondió Foxy sonrojado

~4:00 am~

-Trágame tierra- murmuró Flor lo suficientemente alto como para que sus amigas escuchen pero no tanto como para que sea captado por los animatronics

Mayra y Caty estallaron en carcajadas

-De que mierda se ríen!?- preguntó Flor un poco molesta

-De n-nada- respondió Caty- Bueno...-dijo poniéndose sería de repente- Mayra, es verdad lo que dijiste de Freddy?- preguntó

-Q-Qué dije?- preguntó la oji-gris nerviosa y sonrojada

-No te hagas la idiota Mayra.- repuso Caty- dijiste que estabas confundida con respecto a tus sentimientos hacía Freddy

~mientras tanto en el Show Stage~

-Oigan, me estoy aburriendo, voy a matarlas directamente- dijo Freddy bajando del escenario

_De que estarán hablando esas mocosas?_ pensó el oso

~en la oficina~

-Lo he estado pensando y... S-si m-me gusta Freddy-dijo May muy sonrojada

_¿Qué?, le gusto?, N-No, me lo debo estar imaginando..._

-Enserio te gusta Freddy!?- gritó emocionada la castaña

-Shhh! Baja la voz idiota, que te puede escuchar!- susurró Mayra

_Demasiado tarde..._ pensó el oso.

-Demasiado tarde May- dijo Caty

-¿Qué?- preguntó espantada.

En ese momento se encontraba un Freddy MUY sonrojado e inmóvil frente a la ventana de la oficina

-F-F-Freddy- susurró May

-Que escuchaste!?- preguntó la castaña un poco alterada

-Todo...- respondió Freddy aún un poco shockeado

El oso se dio la vuelta y se fue... así, sin más, dejando a las 3 amigas boquiabiertas

-Trágame tierra- dijo, más bien gritó Mayra con angustia

~en el Show Stage~

-Qué pasó Freddy?, estás pálido! - preguntó Bonnie

-M-Mayra le d-dijo a Caty que y-yo le g-gustaba.

-Jajaja y, ¿por eso estás así?, qué? Te gusta una de las guardias!?- dijo Chica

-Sí, digo no!

-Te gusta, no?- preguntó Bonnie un poco más serio de lo normal

-No lo sé...- respondió el oso

~Mientras tanto en la oficina~

~5:00 am~

-B-bueno, cambiando de tema, hagamos algo que me aburro

-Okey!- dijo Flor

Y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba sonando música "reggaetón" desde el celular de la castaña. Mayra y Flor se pusieron a bailar mientras Catherine sólo reía.

-Oh Sí, nenas, más, más, hasta que parezcan perras en celo! O muera por tanto fanservice yuri en vivo, lo que pase primero -reía la pelinegra menor grabando con el celular el baile de sus amigas, estaban bailando de una manera muy MUY provocativa, era ese típico baile de reggaetón en el que una parece refregarse contra el otro, en éste caso, contra la otra. Todas estaban sumamente concentradas, las dos bailando y Catherine rodando en el suelo de la risa, claro que de todos modos su teléfono estaba puesto sobre el escritorio grabando, tan concentradas estaban que no notaron como cierta rubia se posaba, y con posaba me refiero a que se pegaba con ira para ver a sus presas, en la ventana derecha. Pero pobre oji violeta el trauma que se llevó al ver a esas dos bailando entre ellas como lesbianas y a la otra perreando contra una silla. Tal fue el trauma y asco que sintió, que se fue de ahí con un tic en el ojo, directo al Show Stage

~En el Show Stage~

-Qué pasó chica? Y esa cara?- preguntó Bonnie aguantando la risa

-Véanlo por ustedes mismos...- dijo Chica, aún un poco asqueada

-Mmm...Okay- respondieron el oso y el conejo, no muy confiados

-Se supone que debo ir?- preguntó el zorro, que, quien sabe cuándo llegó

-Sí- respondió Chica

-Okaaaaaay- respondió Foxy con pesadez

Y los 3 animatronics se dirigieron a la oficina.

-Oh por dios- dijo Foxy aguantando la... ¿risa?

-Pfff...JAJAJAJA- se rió Bonnie a carcajadas- Auch!

-N-No t-te r-r-riasss...- dijo Freddy- JAJAJA- se rió para luego contagiar a Foxy... unos segundos más tarde, los 3 se rieron tan fuerte que alertaron a las guardias , haciendo que rápidamente la peli negra mayor corriera a cerrar la puerta.

-DE NUEVO ESPIANDONOS, PENDEJOS DE MIERDA!?- gritó Flor, ya un poco harta de que las espíen

-JAJAJAJAJA- y los 3 volvieron a estallar en risas.

~6:00 am~

Ya saliendo la menor de ojos cyan se volteó sonrojada a mirar a los tres que estaban en el suelo riendo aún, a decir verdad, eso era algo tan humano que en parte le deba ternura, pero al recordar el sobre qué reían el rojo, la vergüenza y el enojo regresaron

-Oigan ustedes tres! -Exclamó, y en eso los tres se pararon despacio y sus amigas se pusieron a su lado- Entiendo que estamos bien pinches buenas y todas sensualonas -dijo y con ambas manos las tres marcaron su figura con aires de engreídas y haciendo cara de pato para luego volver a mirarlos con reproche- pero no es para que se la pasen espiándonos! Malditos pervertidos! Qué no conocen de privacidad!? -Las tres se alejaron en dirección a la salida pero cierto peli morado tomó a la que los había regañado por la parte de atrás del cuello de la camiseta y chaqueta haciendo que sus pies dejen de tocar el suelo - _Ay no, ay que mierda, carajo boludo me voy a morir sin haber pasado todas las ligas de pokémon, sin haber hecho mi equipo de puros Eevee, sin haber podido jugar Zelda, y voy a morir virgen y sin haber besado a nadie en mi puta y corta vida_ -pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus brillantes ojos

-Que sueñes conmigo, aunque ya duermes conmigo, dudo que no sueñes también -le susurró en el oído para que ella y sólo ella pudiese escuchar luego de esas palabras, que Catherine no pudo distinguir bien el extraño tono, le sopló en el oído y la dejó caer formando una sonrisa de lado al ver el sonrojado rostro de la chica que no tardó en correr y saltar a la espalda de Mayra aferrándose a ella y diciendo cosas como "Marica, sabes que te quiero musho", "A ti te jamón mi Zorra Tsundere", mientras miraba a la más baja, y algo de que de ahora en adelante se pondría a jugar más pokémon y se compraría The Legend Of Zelda sin soltarse de su amiga, a decir verdad, eso le dio algo de ternura, espera, ternura? De una loca, demente, que según Freddy hacía cosas asquerosas, creída, mandona, molesta, linda, tierna, de ojos brillantes como no recordaba haber visto, espera, qué? _En que mierdas estás pensando Bonnie, algo debe estar mal en mi IA, Pero no te preocupes, hoy toca mantenimiento, pero admite que es algo linda al menos, oh calla subconsciente_ luego de eso los tres se fueron a sus lugares y las guardias agradecieron su libertad a una mesera que parecía muy amable, Chica ya se había curado de su trauma, pero si le mencionaban "Perreo Intenso" la pobre volvía al Shock, esperaba que se le pasé con el mantenimiento de dentro de unas horas, y cuando todo parecía en paz, y aburrido para los tres del escenario, y ni hablar del de la cueva pirata, se empezó a escuchar un "No, No, No, inaceptable" desde las sombras de una esquina, era una voz profunda, que tensó a los animatronics y provocó que Foxy se asomara de su cueva, el dueño de la voz salió de las sombras y era idéntico a Freddy pero rubio un poco gris, con el tono de "piel" un poco más grisáceo y los ojos totalmente negros, excepto por la pupila que era blanca

-Hola Golden -saludó Bonnie forzando una sonrisa, Golden Freddy no estaba feliz, eso se notaba en su cara, y si Golden no estaba feliz, podía ser peor que una mujer en regla (KuroNeko: sin ofender, pero sabemos cómo nos ponemos las mujeres en ese período)

-H-Hola, primo -saludó el castaño también con una sonrisa nerviosa, Chica ni lo intentó, se escondió tras la cortina del escenario, y Foxy sólo dio un "Ahoy marinero"

-Nada de "Ahoy" ni "Hola Golden" mucho menos "Hola primo" ni sonrisitas tontas! Qué significa esto!? Por qué esas tres siguen vivas!? -La molestia era evidente en el rostro del rubio

-S-son buenas, primo, no hemos podido atraparlas por ahora -Freddy odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero esas tres eran buenas en esto, es más, parecía que sabían cómo funcionaba todo

-Es cierto, incluso han conseguido cerrarle la puerta a Foxy -El pelirrojo se molestó un poco de recordar eso por culpa de Bonnie, además, lo habían tratado de sandía!? Qué carajo había sido eso!?

-Oh no hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé, lo vi todo, y también vi como derrocharon la oportunidad perfecta de matarlas! Sólo son unas mocosas! Como les puede costar tanto!?

-Yarr marinero, permítame decirle que está queriendo ensuciar nuestros nombres, pero no lo he visto intentar matar a esas marineras de agua dulce aún -comentó Foxy algo molesto

-Oh pequeño zorro pirata, permítame usted que le diga, -su tono al principio era dulce pero se iba oscureciendo cada vez más hasta que quedó un tono malvado y sombrío - Que eso, cambia hoy. -diciendo eso se fue otra vez, dejando con un mal sabor de boca a los chicos, por alguna razón, no querían que Golden se meta, estaban seguros de que las guardias no podrían con él, pero sus pensamientos de cómo las pobres chicas terminarían dentro de los viejos trajes fueron forzados a parar cuando vieron entrar a quien les haría mantenimiento, teniendo que parecer apagados

~Mientras-Casa de Mayra~

-Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda! -Susurraba la oji gris rodando en su cama abrazada a su peluche de Freddy -Waah! Ahora sabe que me gusta, cómo carajo le hablo ahora? Tal vez deba hacerme la tonta como si no hubiese dicho eso, eso es! De seguro y hoy ya no lo recuerda! Ajajaja! Es cierto! Me estaba haciendo problemas por nada! Jajaja! -Se auto convencía de sus palabras la pelinegra

-Mayra por Dios cállate! -Gritaba la madre de Mayra desde su propia habitación intentando seguir durmiendo, su hija sólo susurró un "perdón" y se fue a dormir.

~Casa de Flor~

-Por qué a mí? Por qué a mí? Yo qué hice!? A qué cura o sacerdote maté!? -Murmuraba entre dientes para no despertar a nadie mientras golpeaba la almohada sonrojada y molesta- Sí, lo admito, creo que es algo...algo sexy pero por qué me tuvo que escuchar!? Waah, que te hice Dios? Pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, si me escuchó me escuchó, es la verdad, hoy lo jodemos como al resto y el equilibrio del universo regresa -Y así se durmió abrazando un peluche dé Jeff the Killer

~Casa de Caty~

-Conejo estúpido! -Exclamó lanzando el peluche con el que dormía cada noche por los aires hasta que golpeó una pared -Sí, habré soñado con Bonnie, pero con el otro Bonnie, no con éste falso, y fue cuando era pequeña -haciendo pucheros recordó cuando sólo era una niña pequeña que le gustaba intentar romper las reglas de Freddy's Pizza con sus amigas, luego de eso una sonrisa nostálgica se quedó en su rostro mientras iba a buscar su peluche -No pensabas quedarte ahí, no? Eres un idiota, pero uno lindo, y guapo de paso -luego de sacarle algo del polvo que le quedó al peluche, lo abrazó y se puso a dormir.

Pero cierto rubio no estaba molesto sólo porque las guardias sigan vivas, estaba molesto por lo que habían logrado en sus amigos, qué él era el único cuerdo de ese lugar!? Lo peor era que ellos mismos no se daban cuenta de lo que sentían! Con rabia en sus sistemas se dirigió al Backstage y se quedó tirado por ahí

* * *

><p>KuroNeko: Otra vez, lamento todo lo que tardé, pero ahora si <span>intentaré<span> actualizar más rápido...creo que se me olvida algo...

May: Tal vez eso de que si querían participar en el fic?

Flor: O lo de que aceptabas los golpes?

KuroNeko: Eso! Ejem! Quería preguntarles si alguien quería estar en el fic, claro que...debo preguntarle a mis primas primero...pero seguro que aceptan! así que si quieren me pueden mandar un PM y me fijo. Y ya saben, acepto balones, piedras, tomates, todo menos cascotes! Y gracias por dejar Review y leer. Y que los pandicornios los acompañen!


End file.
